Para una persona especial
by 3rika-chan
Summary: [One-shot] Kuma y Ookami-san asisten a una pequeña escuela en el bosque.


[One-shot] (Aru hi mori no naka)

 _"_ _Para una persona especial"_

Fue lo que constantemente repitió la profesora en la lección de hoy. En el transcurso de la siguiente semana estaríamos realizando un proyecto escolar, por lo que explicaba era una especie de celebración; pero la razón no era porque se acercara una fecha importante. Ser felices sólo porque sí y divertirnos por la misma razón. De alguna manera quería crear consciencia de lo importante que es decirles " _te quiero_ " y " _te amo_ " a las personas que son importantes para nosotros y nos alentó a demostrárselos por medio de un pequeño presente. No tenía que ser extravagante, bastaba con algo sencillo de nuestra elección y pensando en los gustos de la persona a quien se lo daríamos; algunos frutos o vayas, un abrazo, un dibujo, nuestro límite era la imaginación que invirtiéramos.

 **\- Seguro que si le dedican tiempo o piensan lo suficiente aquello que le regalen le terminará encantando. Cuando nos esforzamos en hacer feliz a alguien nosotros también nos ponemos felices ¿No lo creen niños?**

Nuestra profesora era alegre y siempre compartía con nosotros este tipo de proyectos para enseñarnos valores o simplemente convivir. Su método de enseñanza también era muy eficiente y sus clases prácticas solían de ser de mucha ayuda; ¿Qué hacer si nos topamos con un humano? ¿Cómo diferenciar las plantas medicinales de las venenosas? ¿Cómo seguir rastros? ¿Cuál es el mejor método para regresar a casa en caso de perdernos?, entre muchos otros conocimientos generales para nuestra supervivencia. No es por presumir pero era un buen alumno en clase tanto en la teoría como en la práctica pues muchas de estas enseñanzas ya me habían sido transmitidas, sin embargo siempre era complicado cumplir con los proyectos que se organizaban. En este caso las palabras vivaces de nuestra educadora me entristecieron. Yo tuve a una persona muy importante para mí pero el invierno pasado me había abandonado.

 **\- Ahora escuchen con atención que les daré la instrucción más importante del proyecto. Quiero que una vez que le den a esa persona su regalo le den un fuerte abrazo y le digan cuanto la quieren.**

 **\- Eso es patético ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer algo tan infantil?** Chasqueó la lengua y volteó los ojos con molestia.

Este era Ookami-san, era un lobo y el mayor de todos en la clase. Este semestre terminaría sus estudios en la escuela, sería reconocido como adulto y digno de ser el sucesor de su manada. Nosotros únicamente acudíamos un par de años a clases y la función de estos proyectos era principalmente para los más pequeños.

 **\- Ookami-kun, es precisamente por esa actitud que realizaremos el proyecto. Estás por terminar y todavía no te acostumbras, es casi increíble, creo que te he fallado como maestra.** Puso su palma en la frente con decepción. **\- Mira lo emocionados que están tus demás compañeros ¿El líder de una manada también debe de aprender ciertas lecciones, sabes?**

 **\- Mi manada sabe que los protegeré a toda costa, no hay necesidad de abrazar a nadie.** Reclamó con sus brazos cruzados.

 **\- Oye, a veces me gustaría que recordaras quien es el "líder" aquí.** Con bastante pena interrumpí su conversación levantando la mano para pedir la palabra. **\- Adelante Kuma-kun ¿Tienes alguna duda?**

 **\- ¿E-esa persona podría no ser un integrante de la familia?** Usualmente yo era quien hacía este tipo de preguntas extrañas mientras todos se me quedaban viendo. Era bastante vergonzoso para mí pero nadie conocía sobre mi pasado además de la maestra.

 **\- Claro, puede ser cualquiera. Las personas especiales no sólo se limitan a nuestros familiares; puede ser alguien que admiras, aprecias o le tienes un gran cariño. Ellas también formar parte de la familia a pesar de que no posean un vínculo sanguíneo con nosotros.** Explicó con una sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Por qué siempre haces las preguntas más raras?** Ookami-san me veía confundido.

 **\- N-no era mi intención, lo siento.** Bajé mi brazo.

Ookami-san podía ser alguien bastante rudo con sus palabras pero era un hecho que fue en quien pensé mientras la maestra contestaba a mi duda. Mis orbes esmeraldas se iluminaron al escuchar la manera en que ella expresó esos sentimientos. Quizá tenía razón, yo lo sentía de esa manera, había encontrado alguien especial fuera de mi círculo familiar y me hacía feliz. Me hizo reflexionar y provocar un acelerado palpitar en mi corazón al voltear a verlo. Mis mejillas enrojecieron y mis orejas se alzaron para escuchar con mayor atención. Quedé inmerso en mis pensamientos. Era difícil de comprender, casi tan difícil como tratar con la personalidad agresiva que tenía.

 _\- Alguien especial._

Tenía unos cuantos años de conocerlo pero todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vi. Era primavera y era la primera vez que ponía un pie fuera de mi cueva sin el cuidado de mamá. Estuve todo el invierno dormido pero alcanzaba a percibir su falta de calor y al abrir los ojos tenía tanto miedo de salir que volví a dormir. Cuando el hambre fue demasiada decidí explorar los alrededores en busca de comida; sabía a la perfección donde y como conseguirla. No obstante me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que terminé perdido y en un camino que no conocía. En mi desesperación por apresurarme a regresar, caí, me raspé y lloré. Mi cabeza me decía que debía detener mi llanto o podría atraer a algún cazador cercano pero mi corazón contaba otra historia. Un milagro sucedió y Ookami-san apareció frente a mí.

 ** _\- ¿Eres de la escuela? ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Se supone que si nos perdíamos teníamos que guiarnos por el olfato, el oído o algún rastro; no quedarnos lloriqueando._**

 ** _\- ¿Eh?_** Estaba tan asustado que no podía hablar o incluso alejarme de ese desconocido.

 ** _\- ¡Ven! ¡Vamos! La escuela está por comenzar y será mejor no llegar tarde o aquel demonio que tenemos por maestra nos castigará otra vez._**

Él me arrastró a un nuevo lugar con personas muy amables. Era una pequeña comunidad y aunque no eran muchos los estudiantes se ayudaban entre todos. Aquella tarde la maestra me ayudó a regresar a casa, ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que no pertenecía a ese lugar pero me admitió igualmente. Tiempo después entendí que Ookami-san había cometido el error de confundirme con alguien más, no es el tipo de lobo que se involucra mucho en la vida de otros animales fuera de su manada pero al ver lo pequeño que era concluyó que era uno de sus compañeros de clase. Hasta el día de hoy agradezco por ese error que cometió. Él me había salvado sin darse cuenta. Aprendí que era una persona increíble y normalmente nos emparejaban para las actividades prácticas.

 _\- Estoy seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de eso._

A Ookami-san no le importaba quien fuera mientras no representara una molestia para él. Parecía ser alguien frío pero yo lo había visto llorar; visitaba con frecuencia el río y se sentaba ahí a llorar. Era un lugar oculto que descubrí por un descuido y en donde pude admirar sus lágrimas, parecía estar sufriendo por algo que ignoraba, era doloroso incluso verlo, pero no mostraba ese lado sensible en otro lugar. Lo escuché gritarle a su mamá pero ella nunca se apareció ¿Por qué será? ¿También fue abandonado? Era algo poco probable siendo un lobo pues eran animales más cercanos que nosotros los osos.

No era alguien tan cercano para él como un amigo sino más bien como su admirador secreto. Aunque no se percatara de sus acciones él también llegó a ayudarme pero una barrera lo protegía y no me permitía acercarme. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, poder convivir como él lo hacía con su manada pero yo no pertenecía a esa familia y siempre salía apresuradamente a su casa.

 _\- ¿Hoy también regresa temprano?_ Suspiré.

Tenía una semana a partir de hoy para entregarle mi regalo pero el mayor reto eran las demás condiciones. Además íbamos a discutir sobre los resultados en clase; cada quien tendría que contar cómo se sintió, qué regaló y cómo recibió la persona ese regalo. Hablando de retos imposibles. Tenía que rezar por un milagro para que Ookami-san aceptara mi regalo, no lo malinterpretara y no quisiera matarme a golpes ¿Podría llegar al corazón de una persona tan seria?

 **\- ¿Qué puedo regalarle?**

Todavía no terminaba el día y yo daba vueltas dentro de mi cueva intentando pensar en un digno regalo para alguien tan especial. No podía tratarse de cualquier cosa y tenía que ser algo que le gustase. Me senté y mientras disfrutaba de mi cena me llegó la mejor de las ideas.

 **\- ¡Ya sé! El pescado es delicioso, seguro que le gustara.**

Y estando tan decidido al día siguiente me levanté más temprano de lo usual, fui a un lugar alejado del río donde sabía que podía atrapar a uno de los peces más exquisitos pero era difícil de encontrar. Me tomó buen tiempo pero una vez que le puse mis ojos encima lo conseguí en unos segundos. Ese gran pez haría de platillo principal y capturé un par más para que al comerlos quedara satisfecho. Eran un total de cinco pescados y los llevé muy alegre a la escuela. Corrí para ser el primero en llegar y dejarle mi regalo a Ookami-san en el espacio donde se sentaba. Recordaba en lo que consistía el proyecto y las reglas que estableció la maestra pero estaba tan nervioso que cuando lo vi llegar me escondí detrás de un árbol para ver primero su reacción.

 _\- Aquí viene. Se va a poner muy feliz._ Pensé con una sonrisa en mi rostro pero con un temblor en mis patitas.

 **\- ¡Ahg! ¿Qué es olor?** Cubrió su nariz. **\- ¿Qué clase de gracioso dejó pescado en mi lugar?** **Es algo asqueroso, el olor es muy fuerte.**

Entonces ocurrió algo que no calculé. Ookami-san estaba muy molesto, contuvo la respiración y arrojó tan lejos como pudo el pescado; él más grande de todos quedó colgando de una rama sobre el árbol en el que me ocultaba y luego cayó sobre mí. No despegué mi vista de él y observé como se alejaba mientras se quejaba.

 **\- ¡El olor penetró mis patas y ahora huelo a pescado!** Dijo olfateándolas. - **Tendré que ir a lavarlas por un rato y aun así no creo que vaya a irse por completo.** Su expresión era de desagrado.

 _\- Es tan rico que pensé iba a gustarle._

Me di la vuelta y me senté bajo ese árbol a comer el pescado; no podía desperdiciar la comida. Me partió el corazón ver como se deshacía enojado de algo valioso y que me costó trabajo conseguir. Se salieron un par de lágrimas pero esto hizo darme cuenta que no me esforcé lo suficiente, no pensé en un regalo para él sino para mí. Yo era un amante de este alimento pero era diferente para Ookami-san, yo no conocía la comida que les gustaba a los lobos y eso era un verdadero problema.

 _\- ¿Y si vuelvo a equivocarme?_

Estaba angustiado de escoger erróneamente un presente y que terminara deshaciéndose de él dejándome sin la oportunidad de acercarme y decirle que es de mi parte. Estuve mediando por otros dos días más sobre una posible solución.

 **\- ¿Lo que no le gustó fue el olor, verdad? Eso quiere decir que nunca lo ha probado. Me gustaría que lo hiciera y comprobara lo delicioso que es.**

Una nueva idea me surgió y quería intentar de todo hasta agotar las posibilidades. Sólo en una ocasión observé a mi madre cocinar el pescado y el sabor y olor cambió totalmente. Nunca lo había intentado antes pero deseaba tanto que Ookami-san lo probara que me lo propuse como siguiente meta. Debía mantenerme alejado de los humanos y otros animales por si acaso. No estaba seguro de recordar cómo hacer fuego y al ser peligroso decidí ir al lugar secreto en el río; ahí estaría solo y me aseguraría de que nada malo sucediera. Llevé los pescados que atrapé junto con varias ramas para la fogata. Hice los preparativos necesarios.

 **\- Creo que mamá tomaba esto y lo frotaba sobre esto.**

Con mis patas froté una de las ramas sobre un pedazo de tronco. Era una sensación extraña pero era todo lo que recordaba. Al tiempo un hilo de humo empezó a producirse y de repente se encendió. Me asusté y di un brinco hacia atrás.

 **\- E-eso… ¡Es fuego!**

Sonreí de alegría y empecé a poner varias ramas encima para que no se extinguiera. Clavé uno de los palos a través del pescado y fui dorándolo poco a poco. Empecé a sentir mucho calor y a sudar por la cantidad de pelaje que tenía. Apenas terminé mi labor, puse a salvo la comida y me dirigí al río para refrescarme. Estuve ahí algunos minutos revoloteándome en el agua, se sentía muy agradable pero cuando regresé encontré una catástrofe.

 **\- ¡E-el fuego!**

Olvidé apagarlo y se extendió a uno de los grandes árboles de cercas. Me alteré demasiado porque no sabía cómo controlar algo de tal magnitud, nunca había visto unas llamas tan impresionantes, que se movieran tan llenas de vida y con hambre de muerte.

 _\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

Debía apresurarme antes de que llegará a la copa del árbol y se propagara por todo el bosque. Me sentía tan culpable y tan estúpido por dejar algo peligroso tan descuidadamente. Por mi mente pasó la imagen de todas las familias asustadas si esto se convertía en algo más grande; sin mencionar los posibles heridos o incluso muertos. Sería algo devastador, no quería pensar en eso. Me armé de valor y me acerqué a la fogata principal de donde todo se había originado. Comencé a echarle tierra pero las brasas tomaron tanto poder que no era suficiente y únicamente veía como el fuego continuaba su paso a través del gran tronco.

 _\- ¡No! ¡Detente, detente!_

Entré en pánico y sin pensarlo traté de apagarlo con mis patas. Echaba tierra sobre el fuego y luego lo golpeaba de un lado a otro tratando de dispersarlo; era una sensación de ardor demasiado dolorosa hasta las lágrimas. Me sentía tan responsable que me grité a mí mismo que debía de cargar con este peso de mi estúpido error. Fruncía mi ceño y gritaba por el dolor y me aterraba ver que el fuego no desaparecía. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y al verme inútil y como se extendía el fuego por mi pelaje corrí hacia el río para introducir ahí mis patas. La sensación de agua fría fue muy relajante y mitigaba un poco el dolor pero no me tranquilizaba, el fuego se extendía detrás de mí. Traté llevando agua entre mis patas pero era obvio que no era suficiente para detener las llamas.

 **\- ¡Esto está mal! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!**

Entonces escuché un fuerte crujido proveniente del árbol. Me quedé paralizado y mis ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa al ver que el tronco se debilitó y estaba por caerme encima. Mis piernas flaquearon, caí mientras daba pequeños pasos en retroceso y cubrí mi cara como acto reflejó. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos y oír que el árbol descendía fue una brillante luz.

 **\- ¿Estás bien?** Preguntó un lobo hembra.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Estoy muerto?** Estaba demasiado impresionado para entender lo que había ocurrido.

 **\- No, claro que no.** **Mira.** Señaló frente a mí.

Pude ver que el árbol cayó en dirección al río y las llamas estaban apagándose ¿Pero cómo? Yo claramente observé como se dirigía hacia mí.

 **\- Te vi en peligro y le di un pequeño empujón en el último momento.** Explicó al notar mi confusión

 **\- ¡Pero eso es imposible! Ese era un árbol gigantesco.**

Esa explicación era difícil que engañara a cualquiera, incluso a un niño. El árbol media varios metros de altura y era imposible que lo moviera con tanta facilidad pero ignoró mi comentario.

 **\- ¿No estás lastimado? ¡Tus patas!** Se agachó y las revisó. **\- Se ve bastante doloroso.** Su mirada era de compasión.

Estando tan cerca de mí la observé con más cuidado. Era una loba mucho mayor que yo y Ookami-san; de pelaje castaño, su cabello era corto y su mirada amable, parecía una mamá. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso y familiar color miel, era tan dulce pero las ropas que vestía eran muy diferentes a las que había visto antes. Portaba una bata blanca de un material que desconocía pero la hacía ver elegante y muy hermosa. De repente noté algo demasiado sorprendente que me hizo retroceder al instante.

 **\- ¡T-tiene dos colas! ¿¡Por qué tiene dos colas!? ¿¡No es usted una loba!?** Al ver mi reacción río cubriendo su boca y se acercó con calma a mí.

 **\- Sí, sólo soy una loba diferente.** Después de una respuesta tan ambigua cambió de tema. **\- ¿No te duelen tus heridas? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**

 **\- Duelen un poco.** En realidad ardían demasiado pero aun así sonreí. **\- … con la medicina que tengo en casa pueden sanar rápido.**

 **\- ¿Qué hacías solo en esté lugar y encima con una fogata? Si yo no hubiera aparecido esto hubiera sido una tragedia ¿No te explicaron que el fuego podía ser peligroso y salirse de control fácilmente?** Me preguntó preocupada. **\- Si viste que era peligroso hubiera sido mejor ir a pedir ayuda.**

 **\- L-lo siento, estaba muy asustado y no sabía qué hacer.** El agua empezó a brotar de mis ojos quizá como una respuesta por el alivio de estar a salvo. **\- Yo sólo quería cocinar el pescado para que Ookami-san pudiera probarlo, no era mi intensión que esto pasara.**

 **\- ¿Ookami-san? ¿Es un lobo amigo tuyo?** Dijo mientras daba palmaditas en mi espalda y me tranquilizaba. Era una sensación nostálgica que me recordaba a mi propia madre.

 **\- No, en realidad no es mi amigo pero me gustaría serlo. Es alguien frío pero sé que es bueno y amable. El pescado iba a ser un regalo para un proyecto escolar y… quería aprovechar la ocasión para pedirle que fuera mi amigo.**

 **\- Entiendo ¿El invierno se está acercando verdad?** Dijo cambiando la conversación por completo y viendo el cielo.

 **\- ¿Eh? Sí, las mañanas son frías al igual que las noches.** No entendía lo que me decía.

 **\- ¿No te gustaría regalarle algo diferente? ¿Algo que pueda usar y que siempre que lo lleve se acuerde de ti?** Asentí sin si quiera pensarlo.

 _\- ¡Existe algo tan maravilloso como eso!_

Ella sonrió y amablemente me pidió que regresara a casa. Me explicó que si quería saber la respuesta tendría que regresar al día siguiente de luna llena, eso sería en dos días. No debía de confiar en desconocidos pero ella me daba buena impresión, no percibía peligro cerca de ella y era muy gentil con sus palabras. Salvó mi vida y quería hacerme un favor, no podía ser una mala persona.

 **\- Por favor, cuida mucho esas heridas.** Dijo antes de despedirse.

La vi cruzar el río y desaparecer.

Al regresar a casa estaba demasiado cansado, froté un poco de hierbas para el dolor y las quemaduras en mis patas y sin siquiera pensarlo me quedé dormido antes de cenar. Me desperté un par de veces en la noche por el dolor y me sentía agotado. Mi vista se nublaba y sentía debilidad en todo mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de mi alta temperatura e intenté tratarla. No tenía hambre pero comí, mastiqué un par de hierbas y tomé mucha agua. Sólo podía acurrucarme y esperar a que la medicina hiciera efecto para que el dolor desapareciera; era en estos momentos cuando la soledad se convertía en una mala compañía. Era en estos momentos cuando más extrañaba la compañía de otro ser.

 **\- ¡Oye, Kuma! ¡Kuma despierta!** Sentí que alguien me daba pequeñas palmaditas en mi cara y lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con mi persona especial. Todavía veía el sol afuera pero pronto se ocultaría.

 **\- ¿Ookami-san?** Mi voz se escuchaba débil y desanimada. **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Hoy iríamos a cazar en parejas pero mi compañero no fue a clase.** Notaba el enojo en su voz.

 **\- Lo siento, hoy no fue un buen día para mí. No era mi intensión…** Estaba adormilado poco para completar mis frases y mi respiración era audible por el cansancio.

 **\- ¿Oye qué te pasa? ¿No te sientes bien?** Preguntó mientras se agachaba y se acercaba a mí.

 **\- Ya tomé algo que me hará sentirme mejor en poco tiempo, no te preocupes.** Traté de sonreír para que viera que no mentía pero me seguía sintiendo mareado y con sueño. Me recosté sobre mis patas para ocultarlas y que no notara la hinchazón.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro de eso Kuma? No te ves nada bien.** Percibí la angustia de su voz con mis ojos cerrados. **\- ¿¡Q-qué es esto!? ¡Kuma tus patas!** Y cuando enfoqué mi vista él se encontraba sujetando una de mis patas y revisándola. Desperté en un instante y retrocedí escondiéndolas.

 **\- N-no es nada.**

 **\- ¿¡Cómo no va a hacer nada si están hinchadas!? Ni siquiera las vendaste ¿Qué pasaría si se infectan? ¿Qué rayos hiciste para que se pusieran así?** Yo me mantuve en silencio y cabizbajo. **-** **¡Hay que tratarlas de inmediato!** Se dirigió con prisa a buscar entre mis cosas alguna hierba para aliviarme pero no quería que se involucrara y lo sujeté de su brazo para detenerlo. **\- Idiota, ¿Qué crees…?**

 **\- Por favor, vete con tu manada. Van a preocuparse si no regresas antes de que anochezca. Yo estaré bien, cuando me sienta mejor iré a la escuela para disculparme por mi ausencia.**

 **\- Pero…**

 **\- Está bien, únicamente necesito descansar.**

En cuanto lo convencí para que se marchara yo caí rendido ante el sueño. Cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos encontré frutos recién cortados, estaba seguro que era él. Me animó mucho y me senté a comer un rato; estaban deliciosos y los disfruté mucho. Había dormido por un largo tiempo y recordé la promesa que hice con aquella loba. Puse medicina y vendé con cuidado mis manos antes de ir. El dolor todavía permanecía pero ya podía mover mis patas con algo más de libertad y era tolerable.

 **\- Pensé que ya no vendrías.** No había notado su presencia pues estaba sentada en una de las ramas de un árbol a la orilla del río.

 **\- ¿Vas a enseñarme que regalo puedo hacerle a Ookami-san?**

 **\- Claro, fue una promesa ¿No es así?**

Se deslizó con maestría mientras el viento hacía bailar las hermosas hebras de su cabello. Era impresionante a pesar de ser algo bastante fácil. Se acercó y me pidió que me sentara a su lado, luego de eso sacó de entre sus ropas una bola blanca de un extraño material que no había visto antes.

 **\- ¿Qué es eso?**

 **\- Es una bola de estambre, con esto podemos hacer una linda y resistente bufanda; es una prenda que se coloca alrededor del cuello. De esa manera él podrá mantenerse caliente aún en días helados o en fuertes ventiscas.**

Yo estaba impresionado por sus palabras, parecía algo maravilloso y nunca había visto algo como lo que describía pero no entendía como un montón de cuerdas podían convertirse en algo tan especial.

 **\- No te preocupes, es más fácil de lo que piensas. Yo te enseñaré a fabricarla.**

Primero ella enredó el estambre entre sus dedos y fue pasando uno a uno sus dedos entre los diferentes orificios que se iban formando. Cada movimiento que hacía lo iba explicando a detalle para ser de sencilla comprensión. Usaba sus dos manos y las iba entrelazando con los hilos; las alejaba, pasaba sus dedos por los orificios y volvía a alejarlas. Con paciencia fue tomando forma y podía entender mejor de que se trataría el resultado final; llevaba un par de centímetros cuando se detuvo.

 **\- Ahora inténtalo tú.**

 **\- ¿Y-yo? ¿Pero y si lo arruino?**

 **\- Tranquilo, yo te guiaré para que puedas hacerlo correctamente.**

Sus palabras repitieron los pasos una y otra vez hasta que conseguí mi propio ritmo e incluso me parecía divertido. Ella se mantuvo en silencio conforme iba avanzando en mi labor y podía ver que la bufanda iba tomando buena forma y ya estaba bastante larga. Era entretenido pasar mis dedos entre el estambre pero noté algo que me dejó atónito.

 **\- ¡L-la bufanda! Manché la hermosa bufanda de Ookami-san.**

Aquel bello y puro color blanco fue manchado por un rojo carmín. Al parecer mis patas no habían sanado por completo y estaban sangrando ligeramente; con cada roce las hebras fueron tiñéndose sin percatarme de ello.

 **\- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?**

 **\- No te preocupes. Termínala.**

 **\- ¿P-pero?**

Su mirada cambió por una más seria pero no perdía su tranquilidad. Tragué saliva y decepcionado traté de continuar pero era inútil trabajar en algo que no serviría de nada; con ello no haría feliz a mi persona especial. Acabé con todo el estambre y cerrando los puntos la bufanda estaba terminada pero no lista, se podían ver los manchones por todos lados y daba el resultado de tonalidades diferentes. Estaba cabizbajo y a punto de romper en llanto cuando ella se acercó. Secó mis lágrimas y con su dedo índice me indicó que guardara silencio mientras sonreía igual de alegre que antes. Bajó su mano y al pasarla sobre la bufanda sucedió algo increíble.

 **\- El color está… ¡Cambiando!**

Podía ver como se desvanecía toda tonalidad blanca y se transformaba en un impresionante color escarlata. Era un color hermoso y que combinaría perfectamente con el sonrojo que ocasionalmente llegué a presenciar en su piel. De mis ojos brotaba ilusión y alegría. Esto debía tratarse de magia, no había duda.

 **\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?** Pregunté con ojos vivaces, pero boquiabierto.

 **\- Ahora préstame tus patas.** Las haló con cuidado mientras ponía las suyas encima.

 **\- ¿¡Q-qué es esto!?**

Una luz brillante comenzó a emerger de sus palmas y sentí una extraña sensación en mis patas; el dolor estaba desapareciendo. Sólo hasta que la luz se desvaneció pude notar mis patas intactas, regresaron a la normalidad y mientras retiraba los vendajes me impresioné aún más. Ella hacía muchas cosas que yo no comprendía.

 **\- ¿Es usted una bruja?** Pregunté imprudentemente y luego tapé mi boca por miedo a que fuera a malinterpretarlo. Mi intención era más bien alagarla.

 **\- No lo soy.** Dijo sonriendo. **\- Te dije que era una loba pero distinta a las otras. He ido y venido por un largo tiempo a través del bosque; dejé atrás cosas importantes para cuidar de las criaturas del bosque…** Enmudeció. Fue como si su oído se activara, levantó sus orejas y veía hacia la nada, tratando de escuchar algo imperceptible para mí. Su cabeza se giró algunas veces tratando de encontrar el peligro y luego se despidió. - No me queda más tiempo, debo partir.

 **\- ¡Espere! ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle por lo que ha hecho?**

Volteó a verme antes de cruzar el río.

 **\- Cuida de mi hijo.**

Y desapareció sin dar más explicación.

 _\- ¿Ella era un espíritu del bosque?_

No terminaba de comprender lo que me pidió pero al regresar mi vista a mis manos y encontrar la bufanda, sentí que debía correr a entregársela en ese instante.

 **\- ¡Ookami-san! ¡Ookami-san!**

Llegué corriendo y lo alcancé en la escuela justo antes de que se marchara. Me abalancé sobre él, caímos y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 **\- ¡Kuma! ¡Quítate de encima, me asfixias! Veo que te has recuperado.** Dijo alejando mi rostro.

 **\- Ookami-san te tengo un regalo.**

Entonces tomé la prenda y la envolví alrededor de su cuello, tapando su nariz, tal cual ella me había enseñado. La bufanda caía con elegancia por sus hombros y veía que le quedaba fantástica. Parecía más joven y pequeño de lo que era; parecía el niño que en realidad era.

 **\- ¿Qué es…?**

 **\- Es mi regalo, porque eres mi persona especial. Te quiero mucho Ookami-san.** Volví a expresarle mi profundo afecto abrazándolo y acurrucándome en su pecho.

 **\- ¿Yo? ¿T-tú persona especial?**

Al parecer no podía creer lo que le decía. Se sonrojó y agachó su mirada para ocultarse tras la prenda que le obsequié.

 **\- ¿Aquella vez que le hiciste la pregunta a la profesora estabas pensando en… mí?** Sus palabras eran trabajosas. **\- ¿Qué clase de tonto eres?**

 **\- La clase de tonto que quiere ser tu mejor amigo Ookami-san.** Lo sujeté con mayor fuerza, quería que mis sentimientos llegaran a él. **\- ¿Me dejarías intentarlo? ¿Podría ser quien cubra tu espalda cuando estés herido? ¿Podría ir a jugar contigo aunque las clases hayan terminado? ¿Me dejarías ser parte de tu manada?**

Él no dijo nada pero sentí como volteó su cabeza a un lado y luego correspondió mi abrazo.

 **\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?** Se refería a la bufanda.

 **\- Me encontré con una loba cerca del río y ella me enseñó.** Sentí como dio un pequeño brinco y sus caricias se detuvieron unos segundos.

 **\- Es una réplica exacta.** Murmuró para sí. **\- ¡N-no puedes decirle a nadie lo que acaba de pasar!**

 **\- ¿Te refieres al proyecto escolar?**

 **\- Sí, puedes inventar cualquier otra historia pero…**

 **\- Entiendo, gracias Ookami-san. Te agradezco que hayas aceptado mi regalo y me permitieras ser tu amigo.** Le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla y regresé a mi anterior posición. Sólo abrazándolo.

 **\- N-no vuelvas a hacer algo tan innecesario y vergonzoso.** Me empujó apartándome de él y luego me dio la espalda; no entendía su comportamiento y me entristecía. Los rayos del sol estaban en la dirección a la que se encaminaba, con su manada, seguramente ellos disfrutaban de las mejores vistas en el ocaso. **\- ¿N-no vas a venir?** Se detuvo pero no me volteó a ver.

 **\- ¡Sí!**

De lo que no me enteré sino hasta muchos años después era que aquella loba fue la persona más especial para Ookami-san. Aquel animal ya no transitaba en el mundo de los vivos y aquella bella dama me había enseñado a forjar un fuerte lazo; un vínculo especial irrompible. El hilo rojo de la bufanda era indestructible, su brillo jamás se perdió y hoy, muchos años después, aunque somos mayores y hemos cambiado él la conserva. Y yo permanezco a su lado.

= Fin =


End file.
